Wearable sensors (wearable devices) are widespread in recent years. A user wears the wearable sensor and can detect motion information such as acceleration or biological information such as pulse rate. The information detected by the wearable sensor is used for activity management or health management of the user.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention of a behavior condition monitoring device that is an example of conventional technology relating such a wearable sensor, and Patent Literature 2 discloses an invention of a behavior pattern analysis system.
According to the invention of Patent Literature 1, a wristwatch type behavior condition monitoring device is used to analyze activity of the user on the basis of temperature data detected by the behavior condition monitoring device, and the wristwatch type behavior condition monitoring device can provide an indication or warning to the use. According to the invention of Patent Literature 2, a motion sensor and a position sensor are used, activity and condition of the user are identified on the basis of motion information detected by the motion sensor and position information detected by the position sensor, and required information can be provided to a portable terminal.